


Devil Mercy's Swindle

by Tmas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A - Freeform, Devil, F/F, F/M, Heroes, Love, Lust, Mercy - Freeform, Never - Freeform, die - Freeform, for, price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: It's a poem about devil mercy





	Devil Mercy's Swindle

Hero, hero

Your blood is red

Health bar showing zero

Eyes blank and dead

 

Hero, my hero

My lips long for your corpse

Your soul I catch before it's aero

That life should stay course 

 

Hero, my hero so precious

Blood red is my thirst,

Be not jealous

Receive my gift first

 

My hero for your life you cry

You needn't ask twice

For heroes never die

...for a price


End file.
